Will you be my Queen ?
by Psycho Pixie202
Summary: All human :  Max is a princess and likes to be slutty but she is a virgin and refuses to fall in love till she mets prince fang n everything changes n it becomes obvious that his bed isnt the only place max is welcome ? warning:sex scenes read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line XD **

**Hope you all enjoy first story in ages haha just a lil bit rusty haha ALL HUMAN ****well I better stop stalling soo you no the drill … **

**Read and Review my darlings **

Max POV

A sigh escaped my lips as I stood on my balcony enjoying the last afternoon rays of sunlight. Okay you're probably wondering who I am and why I am on a balcony. Well my name is Maximum Martinez or to be exact Princess Maximum Juliette Martinez Oldest daughter of King Anthony Max Martinez and Queen Valencia rose Martinez, Older sister to Princess Ella Anne-may Martinez, Prince Gazzy Daniel Martinez and Princess Angel Marisa Martinez.

I am a 16y/o virgin but nobody would guess as I am known around the kingdom to be a bit of a slut, I am tall and blonde with chocolate brown eyes and although im very thin I have D cup firm, perky boobs.

"Excuse me my lady?" Lady Henrietta one of Mothers Ladies in waiting asked, her face softened as she saw the vacant expression on my face. She was my mother's closest friend and had taken care of me since I was just a little girl. "Valencia wishes to see you" she said dropping the formal tone. "Thank you ..." I hesitated before pushing my blonde hair back and picking up the violet skirts of my Dress to follow Lady Henrietta.

When we reached the front parlor I saw mother looking very elegant in a periwinkle blue dress with gold trims her long blonde hair done up in a twist. She was almost a splitting image to me apart from the fact that I had gotten my D cup boobs from my father's side of the family. Ella, Gazzy and angel were also with her.

Everybody's eyes were glued to me as I floated into the room to kiss mother on the cheek and take a seat opposite her next to Ella. "Max so glad you could grace us with your presence" mother said sarcastically. "Your farther was delighted to inform me that his old friend King Edward Ride was planning to bring his family over to visit. Unfortunately he wont be able to come but he will still be sending his wife Queen Marilyn and his children Prince Fang, Prince Iggy, and Princess Nudge" At this information I perked up a little bit Prince fang was the hottest Prince like ever and the biggest man whore. "They will be joining us for afternoon tea tomorrow" she continued

"WOW!" Ella exclaimed "dose that mean we are having another ball?" Totally Ella the party animal it was so totally obvious she was not a virgin. She lost it to some hot Italian prince last year at MY birthday party. "yes mummy lease can we "angel pleaded "I love balls they are so fun all the pretty dresses" she turned to look at me "and Max always looks the prettiest and steals all the princes hearts" she giggled looking cheekily at me with her big blue eyes "yes that dose mean we will be hosting a ball in their honor" mother said.

Then she looked directly at me when she said this "and I want you all to be on your best behavior" I rolled my eyes at this she mite as well have said not to be the biggest slut in the room flirting with every single Prince there. And with that she dismissed us.

. . .

After my bath I looked at myself in the mirror. My naked body was perfect and add a sexy pose and a seductive smile and no guy could turn it down. I had delicate slender ankles and smooth calves. I paused running my hands down my thighs, they were sexy and inviting coming up to a firm rounded ass and a toned flat stomach arching up to my perfect perky breasts. My thoughts were interrupted by Ella's voice coming from my bedroom, "Max hurry up im going to talk to you so get you ass out here!" "In a sec" I yelled back quickly getting dressed.

When I came out she was lounging comfortably on my bed. "So "she said "how do you feel bout having they hottest Prince staying with us for the next month. I sighed and flopped down next to her on my bed. This conversation was unavoidable. "Do you think he mite be the one to take your oh so precious virginity?" she asked faking innocence. "Ella ! ! !" I laughed sitting up and throwing a pillow at her "I will lose my virginity when I find the right guy im not going to just fuck someone because they are hot with a massive cock". "You have a point" Ella reluctantly admitted.

. . .

DREAM START

I was lying on the bed naked. "Oh god Max your breasts" fang moaned sucking on one of my boobs and playing with the other. I felt my nipples go hard under his touch. "do you like this maxie babe?" he asked licking my hardened nipple. "oh yes that feels soo good baby ooh ooh ooh myyy ooh don't stop!"

I ground out entwining my fingers in his hair and writhing under his tongue. Deep pulsations hit the moist spot between my thighs. His lips slowly moved down my stomach to the spot between my thighs. "oohhhh Faaaannggg ooohhh" I moaned. my clitoris was throbbing so hard it was starting to hurt. Fang parted my thighs with is hands as his lips explored. I gasped as his tongue slid over my clit. " ohh maaaax your so wet baby" fang murmured.

My hands entwined in his hair as his lips found mine. I groaned as he slowly pushed a finger inside me it felt so damn good. He pushed another finger in it was a tight fit. He slowly started moving his fingers around. I spread my legs to invite them deeper. Moaning "oohh fangggg that feels to good ooohhh oh oh oh ooohhh Mmmmmmnnnmm ahh ahhh oohh baby im so wet you naughty boy! Faster babe faster" his finger started pumping in and out of me faster and faster I started rocking my hips in time to his fingers.

DREAM END

I woke up aroused and sweating. Oh my god! I remembered my dream why was I dreaming about fang that way? I didn't even no his I had only seen how hot he was and heard stories bout how many chicks he had fucked. Wow max reality check you need to chill he is just staying you don't need to fret. Well time to get ready. Oh shit I can't do this…

**Hey well loved it hated it please review do you want more or should I stop … **

**Please review **

**Thanks xoxo **

**All feedback welcome positive and negative. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I no it's not much but I apologize if it's not up to standards and there was a family argument going on while I was writing this. So im a bit distracted. Read and review please xoxo **

MEANWHILE

Fang POV

"Oh fang don't stop!" princess Maria moaned as he caressed her breasts. "Then I want you to scream my name baby" he ordered "and tell me what u want me to do" he looked down at the naked princess under him and he had to admit she was hot. She had short black hair and scorching green eyes. Her breasts were a b cup nothing impressive but not to small either, the only bad this was she was anorexily thin.

He ran his hands up her thighs then ran his fingers through her folds she was so wet for him, and for the first time ever he wasn't pleased about it. He withdrew his fingers and absent mindedly sucked on one of her boobs, and she let out a long moan and entangled her fingers in his hair. But he wasn't into it.

Ever since yesterday his mother and farther had informed him and his sisters and brothers that they were going to visit the kingdom of the Marteniz he had only been thinking of max and her d cup tits that bounced even when she was walking.

He let out a moan, thinking it was because of her Maria arched her back and whimpered at him. He switched his tongue to the other breast and thought about just this morning when his mother and father told him.

START FLASHBACK

"Hey hot stuff" Lady Anne said sexily. He looked up to see the curvy woman making her way towards him. Lady Anne was pretty and only 18, that was 2 years older then him. Even though she was kind of plump she was one of fangs first choice of the ladies that was after Lady Sarah. He stepped forward pressing her against the wall his hands slipping under her dress.

"Ooohhh fang baby" she cooed breathlessly. "Stop please". Fang stopped in surprise and took a step back in shock, was she rejecting him. He raised his eyebrows crossing his arms across his chest. "Sorry fang but I came because King Edward wants to see you out in the garden".

He groaned softly closing his eyes and put is hands on either side of her head. The girl he had last nite was just some girl he had picked up from the local whore house and was loose and it had taken ages for her to make him cum.

Lady Anne sighed theatrically and pulled her skirts up he grinned and picked her up so she wrapped her thighs around his hips. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him passionately their tongues entwining. He pushed her underwear aside and slipped a finger between her folds and thrust it deep into her. "Oh my" she whispered clenching around him and swirling her hips.

He added another finger and started pumping them into her moist depths. "You moan like a bitch" he ground out nipping her neck. "Oh yeaah fasterrr" she started thrusting her hips in time to his fingers. He started sucking her neck. Suddenly she stoped and cried out "oh baby im coming!" she shuddered then slipped down to her knees.

"Now I want to hear you moaning my name" she whispered as she undid his fly and pulled out his rock hard cock. He entwined his fingers in her hair as she slid his rock hard cock into her warm wet mouth. "Ooohhh Anne baby suck my cock bitch ooohhh yeaah" he moaned thrusting his cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head, he shuddered then gave into it Cuming into her mouth she swallowed as he pumped his load into her mouth.

. . .

Fang was halfway down to the garden when he ran into his father, King Edward. "About time son" he said winking but then his expression went serious. "What's wrong farther" fang asked as they started to walk back to the garden.

"as you know you are 16 years of age and it is about time you started to look for a queen" he paused waiting for the information to sink in. "The ever so lovely Princess Maximum is your age and will need a husband herself as although she is the eldest her younger brother Prince Gazzy is next in line for the throne, she will be looking for a husband." "And … I need to know this why?" Fang replied dumbly.

Then it suddenly dawned on him what Edward was suggesting he try to do "so you want me to ask for her hand in marriage?" "No, I want you to do more than that. I want you to make her fall in love with you seduce her if that's what it takes, but when you come back I want this ring" Edward paused for a moment to pull a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the lid, and inside there was a diamond ring. "On her finger. Think you can do that son?" he finished closing the lid and holding the box out to Fang. Oh shit he thought to the hell with it why not. "Yes father I do believe I can" Fang replied grinning cockily and talking the box.

What I wouldn't do for princess maxie to wet my cock, he thought. And the answer to that was nothing.

END FLASH BACK

A sharp nip brang Fang back to reality. "Your not really into this are you fang?" Maria asked sulkily. To the hell with it, this might be the last time he ever got to fuck Maria so may as well enjoy it.

He suddenly growled pinning her to the bed and buried his face in her breasts. "And why would you think that baby". She didn't reply but brang his lips back up to hers slipping her tongue between his lips. "Um fang im still a virgin"she confessed.

He sighed and rolled over so she was on top. "Are you sure you want this? It could hurt a bit" he asked her "yes I want this more than anything right now" she answered softy. She sat up on him. She put her hands between her legs and guided his hard penis to her entrance. He forgot all about arguing as the tip of his cock met the warmth of her feminine opening. "I want this fang" and with that she lowered herself onto him. Ohh she was so tight and he knew if she moves so much as an inch he would come right here and now. "wow ooohhh fangggg!" he help her hips still and waited for a moment before slowly pulling out of her and then pushing in.

"oh babe you cock is so big" Maria said raising and lowering her hips in time to his thrusts. "Ohh ohh ooohhh oooo Mann baby you so tight and wet ad arrghh ohhh keep it up ohh yess" he cried out he came. Clenching his teeth he thrust in a few more times brings her to her climax and with one final thrust he buried him self deep inside her. She cried out in ecstasy as he hit that spot. And shuddering she collapsed on him.

Wow he thought as he caught his breath that was good for an anorexic bitch.

**well what do you think. Review and pm or email me. My email made expecially for your use is posted on my profile free to use it thanks. I think there was to much sex. Next chapter probably have any. **

**Xoxo **


End file.
